A Merry Sonadow Christmas
by princess1221
Summary: As the holiday season is underway, Sonic finds himself longing for the romantic affections of his ebony counterpart, Shadow. Will Sonic find a new romance ready to be opened under the tree, or will he be left out in the cold? SONADOW
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I am princess1221 and this is my first story on this account, however not my first story ever published. I always appreciate reviews and constructive criticism! Feel free to PM me with any suggestions for new stories or to the plot of this one! I hope you enjoy my story! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to SEGA

Sonic's P.O.V.:

Winter is my favorite time of year. Unlike others who prefer the sunshine and warm temperatures, I prefer the cold wind nipping at my nose, snow fall, overcast skies, and being enveloped in warmth from a cozy fire. Though the above mentioned are just some factors as to why I enjoy winter, the main attraction to the season for me would be the holidays. Christmas and New Years often bring families and friends together for festive gatherings; and sometimes it is the only time of the year I get to spend time with all of my friends in one place. Though it is true that I am overjoyed that all of my friends get together for holiday festivities, there is one particular person, or hedgehog, I only get a glimpse of around the holidays and I am always filled with excitement to see him.

Rouge, a provocative bat who I consider a friend, hosts a wonderful Christmas party at her lavish home every year. She is particularly good friends with the above mentioned hedgehog, and he is always present at these gatherings; probably against his own will I am sure. I was always invited, along with my friends Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Silver, and blaze. Some would say the guest list can be considered small, however, Rogue is exceptional at throwing an entertaining party despite the small amount of guests attending.

Traveling on foot and taking advantage of my speed, I arrive at Rogue's party at a perfect time. Not too early and not too late. In the circle driveway, I see many vehicles I recognize, including a black Ford Mustang. I always search for both the sports car and a motorcycle when I attend this event for my secret excitement-inducing acquaintance drives both. I assumed that tonight's chillier-than-usual temperature was the reason the sports car was now in my sight. I knocked on the huge double wooden doors at the entrance of the home, listening to the faint laughter and basking in the homeliness of the light I saw glowing through the windows. Rouge's home was truly beautiful on a December night. The house was spectacularly huge and covered with pure white snow, while warmth yellow light radiated through all

the windows and cut through the darkness and the cold of the season.

The doors opened and I was welcomed by the commotion of loud holiday tunes, the smell of pine and gingerbread baking, and Rogue in her skimpy top that revealed much more than need-be. Everyone greeted me with hugs and kisses, especially Amy who was always overenthusiastic to see me. My eyes looked past the welcoming committee and I finally saw him for the first time in a year. Shadow the Hedgehog was seated comfortably on a large sofa chair which was facing the glowing flames in the fireplace, indulging himself in a glass of red wine. Though his back was towards me, I recognized his black and read streaked quills in a heart beat.

"One moment, please." I backed off the group and stepped towards Shadow. "Hey!" I cheerfully greeted him from behind.

Shadow turned his head and ruby hued eyes towards me for a brief moment and then continued to stare directly into the fire.

"hello, hedgehog," the onyx figure answered, his voice always recognizably low and husky.

"So know is everything?" I questioned as I took a seat in the matching sofa chair next to his.

"Do we have to do this annual 'catching up' ritual? It's getting dull," the ebony hog sighed in a monotone.

He then took a long sip out of his glass.

"Well… I guess not, but I enjoy hearing about your year, I never see you," I replied. Shadow scoffed.

"It's the same each year, you ask me how I am, I tell you the whole year I've continued to work as a G.U.N. agent, and I pretend to give a damn about how your year was," he sipped his wine again, "might as well cease having these meaningless conversations, you can stop acting like it matters to you how my year was," he paused for a moment. Shadow was undyingly beautiful. He was created artificially and I am assuming the late Dr. Robotnik designed him to be exceedingly attractive. He was about 25 — well, I am not exactly positive on his age, for he wasn't released by Eggman until years after Robotnik's passing — but he was youthful looking with a muscular body and black and crimson coloring.

It pained my heart that Shadow assumed I asked about his year as purely a formality, and that he did not know my concerns were genuine. I sighed deeply, I wasn't sure what I was expected out of this interaction, it was always this way. Each year while the rest of the gang was partying — having a good time, shadow sat by himself with the same monotone voice, and the same irritated expression, however the wine was new. It was obvious to me that Shadow was harboring painful emotions within himself. Compared to the rest of us, who were always happy and positive, Shadow was a real character, some may even say 'a piece of work' to quote my red partner Knuckles. However I didn't feel that way about him, I'm not even sure what I feel about him, just that he is not a piece of work, and that he deserved to be as happy as the rest of us. I rose from my comfortable seat, looked towards Shadow, and mentioned lightly, "Take care, Shadow," and left him to dwell in his sorrows once again.

As hours full of Christmas joy with my friends — or basically family — had gone by, the gang and I competed many activities such as dancing and singing obnoxiously to Christmas music, decorating cookies, and popping bottles of expensive champagne. Eventually we were all decently intoxicated, and I knew if I didn't want a splitting hangover in the morning, I would have to head home shortly. Shadow had left about an hour ago, and without his presence here, I felt alone, though I was surrounded by those close to me. It was 2am, and I grabbed my coat and scarf, and began to set off on the short run home. It was snowing violently and in the distance I saw smoke high I the sky. 'Who burns leaves at this hour and in this weather?' I thought to myself, though I didn't make anything of the odd smoke.

As I continued to run home, my breath rising up as my breath became more labored, I noticed tire tracks in the snow covered road, and that they were not straight. It seemed as if the driver had been swerving, and out of curiosity, I decided to follow the tire tracks. About a quarter mile later, the tracks took a sharp turn to the left, and my eyes followed, to my surprise I saw a vehicle flipped on it's side to the left of the street and I realized that smoke wasn't an idiot burning leaves in the dead of the night, but a car with the front end engulfed in flames. To my horror, the car was a black Ford Mustang.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone! Second chapter already uploaded! Please review! Also a side note: When Shadow's house is described, think the Cullen's house in Twilight! It was the inspiration for Shadow's home.

I can't open my eyes. I don't know where I am. My body feels so cold. My head is pounding and my forearm stings. I'm trying to open my eyes, I'm trying to _wake up_. Slowly I begin to crack my eyes open. White light floods my vision. I'm looking up; all I see is a large florescent light and a plain white ceiling. _What the hell?_ I can't move, and I have no idea where I am. Did Eggman capture me? My heart begins to pound quickly, and a machine beeps violently along with my heartbeat. I look over to the left, where I detected the sound from. I'm connected to a _heart monitor_? Frantic, I look down at my body, covered in white blankets, and I quickly notice I am being fed an IV into my left forearm.

A female nurse, a brown cat, rushes into the room, probably because of the current state of my heart monitor. Her expression reads concern.

"You're awake," The cat mentions as she replaces my IV drip.

"What's going on? Where am I?" I ask, hungry for answers.

"Honey, you're at West Emerald City Hospital, you were involved in a DUI accident, and luckily you were the only vehicle involved," The cat's chocolate brown orbs motioned over to my far left, "Your friend here saved you, pulled you from your burning vehicle," she exclaimed.

I pan over to my left, a blue hedgehog naps in a uncomfortable-looking plastic hospital chair.

 _Faker._

"He has been here the whole time waiting for you to wake up, he was very anxious for you," The nurse undoes some bandages from around the front of my head, "here," she hands me a mirror. There was a large laceration running diagonally across my forehead. I gasped, taken aback. It's not that I am upset, I am just overwhelmed. Why would that blue annoyance save me? I guess it's just his job; he is the _town hero_ after all. The nurse redressed my wound and gave me a remote with a big green button towards the top.

"If you need me, press the button, I will be back later to check on you," The cat gives me a warm smile, and exits the room through a sliding class door.

Sonic awakes at the nurse's exit, rises from his chair, and leaps over to the side of my hospital bed, grinning from ear to ear. Why the hell is he looking at me like that with that damn grin on his face? I want to smack it off him, unfortunately my IV would get knocked out if I did.

"You're awake!"

"Hmph," I grunt and deliver a half-assed 'thanks', "Thanks faker." To be honest, I don't really care that I lived through the accident, but I owe him my gratitude.

"Well I wasn't going to just stand there and watch you burn into a crisp!" Sonic laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"You can go." I motioned for him to leave. The sooner I'm out of this hell hole the better, and the sooner this happy-go-lucky faker leaves the better.

"No way Shadow I'm staying until you're better, and then I'm walking you home!" Sonic said with a flashy smile.

"Hell no thats absurd, I am The Ultimate Lifeform, I do not need incompetent imbeciles walking me home like I'm a child!" I growled.

"Well you did get into a car intoxicated so…" Sonic mentions softly. I shoot him a dead stare. "I'm sorry Shadow, but I am your friend, and I am going to make sure you get home safe, it's my responsibility."

"We are not friends," I scoff, glaring straight forward, refusing to look him in the eyes. Why does he even give a damn about me?

"I consider myself your friend, whether you want me to or not," Sonic confided. I chose to stop replying as my nurse and a navy blue hedgehog who I assume is my doctor interrupt us.

"Shadow Robotnik," my doctor murmurs as he glances at my chart, "Your head is going to take some time to heal, but you posses an extremely rapid healing rate, due to your powers," I smirk.

"You can go home now, just be sure to keep that wound clean, sweetie," the nurse smiled at me, "Come around to the front with me so I can discharge you."

Thirty Minutes Later

Sonic's P.O.V.:

Shadow and I exit the hospital, and I prepare for however long this run to Shadow's home may be, I have no idea where he lives. It's irrelevant to me that Shadow doesn't want me accompanying him home, but regardless, I need to know that he has gotten home safe.

"Ready, Shadow?" I ask, waiting to take off towards any direction at high speeds.

"Whatever," The beautiful hedgehog mumbles, and skates off into the direction north. We speed through roads that lead to the woods just outside of emerald city. It only took the two of us ten minutes to reach Shadow's home, and when we did I was astonished.

Shadow's house was entirely made of glass and centered in the middle of a beautiful forest. The modern home was the exact opposite of what I expected. I have no idea what I expected, maybe a dungeon in the middle of nowhere? Once I followed my ebony counterpart inside I was taken aback once again. The decor was all modern and was either in the colors white and black, complete opposites, like Shadow and I. I never imagined Shadow's house would be so _classy_. For some reason I couldn't tear my gaze off of Shadow, I have to admit he is extremely handsome, I don't understand why he doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Leave." Shadow demanded, I guess I got lost in my train of thought and was just standing there dumbfounded by my rival's beauty. I didn't want to leave. I wanted Shadow to ask me to stay, to show me his home, to make me apart of his world.

"I'm glad you are home safe! Don't be getting into anymore accidents, otherwise I will have to save you again!" I winked at him, maybe he has a sense of humor. He just glared at me with his ruby red orbs. I took that as my cue to leave.

I raced back to my city apartment, and the whole way there I couldn't get Shadow out of my mind. Why does he occupy my thoughts so often now all of a sudden? I just hope I get the opportunity to get to spend some more time with him, but I know the possibility is unlikely.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!**

Sonic's P.O.V.:

Tonight's blizzard was unbearable. The wind is blistering cold, the temperature easily falling below 10 degrees Fahrenheit on this dark night. I drive my vehicle down forested back roads, attempting to make it back to my cozy home in Emerald City. The roads are pitch dark and the snow is blowing so intensely that I cant see anything ahead of me, even with my windshield wipers on the fastest speed. _I need to pullover soon and wait this out._ As the trees clear ahead of me, I eye a small sports bar to the right me. Interesting location for an establishment considering there wasn't much but maybe a few houses within the next few miles. I park my car, a small blue Toyota, in a parking space right next to a big black Harley. I step out of my car and automatically all the hairs raise straight up on my body as it is whipped with the freezing winds. I carefully step towards the entrance to the sports bar, I am almost positive the strength of this winter wind is going to lift me up and carry me far away. Upon reaching the door I struggle to tear it open against the blizzard.

As I enter the sports bar, warmth immediately engulfs me, I notice my favorite onyx and crimson striped hedgehog sitting at the bar and indulging himself in a glass of scotch. I plop myself in the bar stool adjacent to him on his left side. Shadow rolls his eyes and scoffs at my presence. "You're impossible," he chuckles. _Impossibly smitten coming across you._

"Hiya Shadow! How are you tonight?" I greet my counterpart with a smile.

"Well I was doing just fine until you showed up Faker." Shadow responds, taking a sip of his drink.

"And now you're doing better than 'fine' because I'm here and I'm just so awesome." I crack him a huge grin and a thumbs up. The bartender, a brown squirrel, wanders over with a note pad.

"Hiya, I'm Sally, what can I get for ya?" She asks me with her slight southern accent.

"A beer will be fine, thanks." I state towards Sally. Shadow gulps down the remainder of the caramel liquid with one quick swig and slams his glass down on the bar top.

"Your presence here is my cue to leave, I've seen you two more times this year than I'll tolerate." Shadow gets up off of the bar stool and throws a ten dollar bill towards the bartender. I reach out and grab his wrist faster than he could reach for his leather jacket draped over the back of his seat.

"Shadow you're psychotic if you think I'm allowing you to leave in that storm." I declare looking him straight in his ruby eyes.

"Good thing I don't need your permission." He scoffs at me and turns towards the door, violently pulling his wrist from my grasp.

"Shadow please, I don't want you getting into another accident, you are being reckless for absolutely no good reason." I vocalize, hoping he will change his mind. I would be devastated if he got himself hurt again. A deep sigh exits Shadow's tan lips, his shoulders shrugging dramatically as he does so. He turns around and plops himself back into his bar stool and raises his hand.

"Another scotch," He demands from the bartender. He purses his lips at me and raises a brow, his eyes piercing a hole through my skin. "So _Sonic,_ why is it so significant to you to keep me from being harmed?" He asks me, taking a long swig from his newly arrived indulgence. That was the first time I've ever actually heard him speak my name, and I love them way it rolls off of his tongue.

"Why wouldn't I want you safe?" I ask, avoiding the actual answer, _because I care for you._ Shadow smirks and furrows his brows.

"We're rivals parents we?" He claims, finishing his second drink. At least I think it's his second drink.

As the night goes on, Shadow consumes multiple drinks, and I watch as he starts getting more comfortable with me, even chuckling and smiling at some points. His smile is stunning, it possesses a devilish flare, its almost down right seductive. His voice changes from aggressive and repellent to alluring. His small laughs are sexy, and I can't help but be immensely attracted to the drunken show he is pulling off with ease. I've never put much thought into my sexuality, however I am definitely not attracted to girls, I always run as fast as I can in the opposite direction whenever I see Amy. However Shadow is making my whole body tremble with his voice, and I've always been interested in him and how absolutely different he is than me. I always care how Shadow is doing, and I care about his safety. It pains my heart when he doesn't find his life significant and I've always thought he was exceedingly beautiful. Maybe I'm _gay._

I am ripped out of my thoughts when Shadow decides he is ready to go home. The blizzard is still in full swing, and it is incredibly unsafe for either of the both of us to be operating any vehicles. The bartender is obviously listening to Shadow's requests and walks over to us. She looks me in the eyes.

"There's a small inn up the road, you two can spend the night there and the blizzard should be over in the morning." She suggests. I nod my head in thanks.

"Sound good Shadow?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeeeeahh Sawniccc" Shadow slurs his words and attempts to remove himself from the barstool, proving it to be great difficulty as he almost falls over and I catch him with ease. I help Shadow to the door and make sure he is warm enough with his leather jacket and a scarf that I was originally sporting when I arrived at the sports bar. I put an arm around him so he doesn't stumble and we set off down the road toward the inn.

Shadow and I reach the inn after about a mile of walking through the storm. It is small and quaint, traditionally decorated for Christmas. We enter the inn and a warm blast of heat hits the both of us. I walk up to the front desk and request a room from a bored-looking shaggy dog.

"Due to the storm we are all booked except one room with one bed." The dog sighed.

"That's fine." I smirked and handed him my credit card. After swiping it he returned it coupled with a room key. I hustled Shadow into the elevator. The minute the door slides closed, Shadow pushes me violently into the corner of the elevator and presses his lips against mine. I can taste the warm alcohol on my breath. I kiss Shadow back, indulging in his taste with passion. We make out intensely against the corner of the elevator until it stops, continuing to laugh and kiss as we find our room number, #43. I slide the key into the holder and rip the door open. Shadow and I passionately enter the room, our lips interlocking as I slam the hotel room door behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next chapter up! So sorry for sporadic P.O.V. changes and the length of this chapter! This is just how i wanted this one to go. Thanks for reading and please review!**

Sonic's P.O.V.:

I awoke to the calm even sounds of the other next to me deep in slumber. The sheets strained to cover myself for the other is nestled in a sea of stark white sheets and blankets. I don't mind his selfish takeover of the bed we shared the night before. I rise out of bed, my bare feet padding against the floor towards the large window facing my partner. I grip the curtains on either side and drawl them back in one violent motion, bathing the room with beautiful morning light. Shadow covers his face with a pillow and bellows out a large groan. He opens one eye, grits his teeth, and sits up in a drunken haze, quills a mess. He takes an ungloved hang to his forehead and rips the blanket off of himself in one aggressive swift motion. Shadow slumps out of the bed and brutes over to the bathroom and shuts the door with a bang.

Shadow steps out of the bathroom fully clothed in his attire from the night prior. His gaze shifts over to mine, his eyes like embers resting on a burnt log after a flame put to rest. I softly smiled at him, myself in complete and utter bliss due to the events involving Shadow and I the night before. He returned my smile with the same expression still imprinted on his face. He turns and started towards the door silently.

"Shadow, where are you going? I thought maybe we'd spend the day together, at least get breakfast." I suggested, hope bearing through my eyes.

"I'm leaving?" He questioned, with the same usual rasp.

"well I just thought after last night…" I allow my voice to trail off.

"Last night? You mean you and I being forced to share a bed? Yeah, worst experience of my life." He grunts and starts toward the door again. _He doesn't remember._ Though he was incredibly intoxicated I thought maybe the events of last night had meant something to him, however it was only some heavy making out and maybe a little touching here and there. I can't help but feel a slight ache in my heart that Shadow doesn't recall our intimacy from last night. I had always had a special interest for Shadow. Up until last night's occurrences I had always thought my curiosity and awe surrounding Shadow was because of his likeness to myself and incredible power. Little did I know I was actually _attracted_ to my rival, but now I actually have some sort of _affections_ towards him.

"You're right, see ya, shads." I sigh heavily full of disappointment.

"Don't ever call me that again Faker," Shadow growls before exiting the hotel room.

Shadow's P.O.V.:

The second my foot touches outside the hotel door frame I dash out of the hotel and back to my motorcycle in a matter of seconds. The faster I get out of here the better. I rev the engine of my bike and start down the road towards my home. As I approach my home I spot Rouge's BMW in my drive way. _Great._ I pull my bike into my parking garage and infiltrate my house. Rouge is seated on my couch with her legs crossed and one brow arched interrogatively.

"Why are you here?" I demand at her rather than question.

"First let me ask where the hell have you been? You didn't answer any of my calls last night." She stood from her position, placing a hand on her hip.

"Why is everyone up in my damn business all of a sudden?" I hiss, taking a seat on a leather seat in my living area. Rouge purses her lips at me before answering.

"You've been a little reckless lately, even for you."

"You know I didn't grow up without parents for me to become an adult and everyone start all of a sudden start telling me what to fucking do." I bark at her.

"Who ruffled your quills this morning?" Rouge states, obviously fed up wit my rude remarks.

"More like last night, and Faker." I drag out while putting my face into my palms.

" _Excuse_ me?" Rouge's eyes grow wide. "What do you mean?" I explain to Rouge the circumstances from my little _adventure_ with Sonic from the night before.

A few hours later

After Rouge left, astonished with my recent revelation to her, I attempted to catch up on my work. The above mentioned bat bursts through my front door for the second time today.

"Why the hell are you back?"

"Shadow! It's going to be so fun!" Rouge screeched.

" _What_ is going to be so fun?" I grit through my teeth, I already know I am going to despise what comes out of her mouth next.

"The gang has decided to rent a cabin in the mountains next week during Christmas and we're invited!"

I sigh so deep that I filled and emptied my lungs completely of oxygen, " Who's attending this endeavor?" I ask flatly.

"Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Amy, So—"

"No." I cut her off.

"Shadow, how long are you going to act like you don't remember what happened between the two of you?"

"Its just better to pretend it didn't even happen." I put a hand to the back of my head.

"Shadow, please go. There's skiing and snowboarding and hiking, you won't even notice he is there.

"Yeah, right." I mumble under my breath.

"Please," Rouge gives me huge puppy dog eyes, "Please shadow?"

"Fine." I say through my tensed jaw, just to get her to shut her damn mouth. Rouge jumps into the chair with me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Yay, we're going on a vacation!"

 _Yippie._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Next chapter up quick! The ideas have been flowing out of my brain recently! Are you guys liking it so far!? Please let me know! Thanks for reading and please review!

Sonic's P.O.V.:

The time for all of us to get away on a snowy vacation has finally arrived! I gathered my two luggage bags and hauled them down the stairs and into the trunk of my car. I hopped back into the house to check on Tails and make sure he is ready, I am restless to get on the road. My double-tailed friend is struggling down the stirs, three large suitcases in hand.

"I gotcha buddy!" I offer enthusiastically to carry Tails' burden.

"Thanks Sonic!" Tails chuckles and wipes his brow awkwardly. "Why in such a rush? We have all day to get there, and its only an hour drive." I put a hand behind my head anxiously and plaster on a grin.

"Oh no reason, gotta go fast ya know!" I stick a thumbs up, concealing my urgency to spend more time with Shadow.

"Yeah, okay," Tails shakes his head, having heard my catch phrase a million times, "let me just lock the house and we'll be on our way." I leap into the driver's seat and start the car, urging Tails to be quicker. Once Tails plops down into the passenger seat I step on the gas, commencing on the hour-long journey to the cabin.

The drive to the mountains is incredibly scenic, the large peaks capped with pure white snow, and the evergreen trees framing the edges of the road are dusted with the frozen powdery flurries. Tails and I finally reached our destination and I am extremely impressed with the beauty of the cabin and it's surroundings. The massive "cabin" is entirely constructed out of beautiful timber and stone accents with a large wrap-around porch and an abundance of colossal windows. I abandon my car and the luggage and enter the cabin through a sliding glass door, and the inside is just as magnificent as the exterior. A substantial stone fireplace is the focal point of the living space, currently holding a glowing fire. A fur rug covers the wood floors, and cozy couches and chairs fill the space. A wood coffee table dominates the center of the space, and blankets are stored by the fireplace and are draped over the sofas. If the heat from the fireplace hadn't engulfed me as I stepped in, the mere sight of the decor would've sufficed. As Tails shuts the door behind me, four faces turn their gaze in my direction, smiles erupting on each of them. One face, however, continues to stare out of the window at the rear of the cabin. He casually continues to sip his cup of coffee. _Shadow._

"Good morning everybody!" I greet them all. Amy attaches herself onto my waist.

"Sonic!" She screeches.

"Uh hey Ames!" I stutter, desperately striving to remove her from my body.

"Sonic! I have a whole day planned for us! First we will go ice skating, then build a snowman, and then cuddle by the fire!" Amy squeals. A familiar snicker is heard from across the room, Shadow is smirking, obviously amused. I pry Amy's arms out from around me and welcome myself into the kitchen. The luxury kitchen features a large granite island accompanied with an enormous wood table that seats at least twelve.

"Mornin' Shads!" I warmly smile in his direction. He just grunts in response, typical. I collect my breakfast rom a large assortment of food including waffles, fruit, and bacon.

As the morning continues, most of the others have migrated into the living room, playing various board and card games, or just simply carrying out conversation. I continue to wallow myself happily in my breakfast, monitoring the others from the kitchen. My eyes focus upon Shadow, resting on the edge of the sofa, calmly observing a game of Cards Against Humanity between Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, and Amy. Tails was excluded from the game, deemed not old enough to play the mature amusement. Every once in awhile someone will play a humorous card and Shadow will crack a slight smile, or maybe even a chuckle if the particularly hilarious. Wow his smile is so beautiful, I wish he would do it more, it illuminates his whole face. I love the contrast of the red stripes against his deep dark quills.

"Gorgeous, isn't he blue?" I am yanked away from my thoughts, absolutely terrified at the surprise question from Rouge.

"Rouge! You scared me!" Rouge smirks. "What are you even talking about?" I question, giving her my best attempt at obliviousness.

"Oh please, anyone with a brain can see you painfully pining over my black and red friend there."

"You're insane!" I spit at her and cross my arms over my chest. Rouge lets out a slight laugh.

"Your reaction says everything hon. And I believe it is time for me to tell you I know what happened between you and stripes the other night." I whip my head around to face her, a blush immediately grazing my cheeks. How on earth did she know?

"H-how did you know?"

"Oh, sugar your make out partner told me."

"That's impossible! He was too drunk to even remember." I allow my ears to droop. Rouge cackles.

"Are you seriously that gullible? He _lied_ to you. Of course he remembers." Rouge informs me. I widen my eyes in shock as well as excitement. "You know Shadow, always marching around like someone just killed his puppy, he feels it is easier just to ignore it. But the amount of sexual tension between the two of you is so obvious." I blush even harder at that statement.

"I don't think he's ever going to speak to me again, not that he ever did before." I sigh in defeat.

"Well sitting around isn't going to do anything! Challenge him to a ski race or something, you know competitive he is! He won't be able to resist." I face Rouge again and raise a brow.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I question, it's not like two of us are close friends or anything. Rouge sighs.

"I've watched Shadow struggle with the pain from his past for years. He is cold and emotionless. It's important to me that he be happy, and judging by how irritable he was the other morning after your little 'incident' I think he felt something too," Once again, I am shocked. "He gets annoyed easily, but he truly only gets angry over the things that make him feel. I think you could make him very happy." I don't respond, I just ponder over the words that just flew out of her mouth. "What are you waiting for!? Go after him!" Rouge demands of me.

"Okay! Thanks Rouge!" I give her a thumbs up and a genuine smile. At the end of this week Shadow's going to be all mine.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sixth chapter up! This one is a bit shorter than the rest but it contains a plot twist! Please review and thank you for reading!

Normal P.O.V.:

It was around 3:00pm and though Sonic and friends would normally be enjoying a day filled with fun in the snow, the snowfall was incredibly heavy on the afternoon of everyone's arrival. Rouge and Knuckles were snuggled on the couch having an intimate conversation featuring blushed cheeks, Tails was tinkering with a contraption on the rug, Blaze and Silver were engrossed in a game of cards, Shadow was deep within his thoughts while curled with a cup of black coffee, Sonic was at the kitchen table forming his master plan to win Shadow's heart, and Amy was seated adjacent to Sonic, fawning over him per group is delighted in the warmth and company of each other, blissfully unaware of the adversity awaiting outside the cabin door.

The sliding glass door of the cabin opens unexpectedly, everyone jumping besides Shadow, who calmly opens his eyes at the commotion. Scourge, formally known as Anti-Sonic, barges into the cabin, draining all excitement from the room. He is sporting his usual distressed leather jacket and boots. Scourge calmly pushes his red sunglasses to the top of his head, invigorated by the shock and fear in almost the entire group's eyes.

"Scourge what the hell are you doing here? I guarantee you were not invited." Sonic growls while pushing himself out of his chair buy banging his fists against the table. Scourge smirks.

"I'm sure everyone knows the best parties are those you aren't invited to," Scourge purrs, strutting toward the middle of the living room. Shadow teleports off of the couch he was positioned on, displaying a sliver of his power. Though Shadow had not yet met Scourge, he could read a room, and knew instantly that Scourge was a threat. Scourge beamed with narcism even Sonic didn't possess, "What's a get together without your rival?"

"My apologies but that position is already filled." Shadow's voice dipped of hatred, brows furrowed and teeth clenched, he is absolutely not a fan of the green menace. Scourge chuckled, sashaying over towards the red and black hedgehog.

"Oh yes, _Shadow_ is it? The beautiful sorry excuse for Sonic's rival replacement. You may pride yourself on your power and your looks but judging by your creation all I see is a _fake_." Scourge snapped in Shadow's face, barring his pointed teeth.

"I'll have you know I take no _shit_ ," Shadow emphasizes the cuss word and gets as close to Scourge's face as possible, "Touch him and you die." Show whispers his threat low enough that his words only were able to reach Scourge's ears. Scourge bellows out a hardy laugh.

"Sonic, I am here to claim my place as your rival again. Just thought I would make my presence known, farewell for now." Scourge winks and exits the way he came. An uncomfortable silence covers the room. Shadow walks over to the back door and retreats from the situation, slamming the door behind him with impressive strength.

Shadow, normally overflowing with confidence, for once in his life felt completely inferior. Though people commonly misplaced him for Sonic and described Shadow as the stone cold version of Sonic, Scourge was the real Anti-Sonic. Maybe Source was more powerful than he was, and maybe Sonic will display an interest for Scourge, for he is quite alluring.

" _I'm_ the Ultimate Life Form dammit!" Shadow outraged began to throw chaos spears into the woods, unable to handle the foreign feeling of jealousy. He was green with envy for Scourge, almost as green as Scourge himself. Shadow hates the way Scourge looks down upon him, he has never been looked down upon before. Though Shadow won't admit it, he secretly adores the attention from Sonic and others for being immensely attractive and strong. He feels he has a special place within the group and Scourge just waltzed on in and threatened the order of it all. Shadow continuously threw attacks at nothing, though there was clearly a mental target, and even knocked down a few small trees.

"Shadow! Please stop!" Suddenly two light tan arms wrapped around Shadow's waist, ceasing Shadow's furiousness. "You can't do this! Let it go!" Sonic pleaded into Shadow's pointed ears.

"He called me a fake, maybe he's right, he was your original rival." Shadow spoke softly, beginning to shiver as he was covered with snow and the initial heat of rage was beginning to wear off.

"Come on, let's get you inside, you'll freeze out here." Sonic suggested, leading Shadow back into the cabin. None of the others had seen Shadow's brief loss of control besides Sonic, a truth Shadow was thankful for. Since the process of cooking dinner was underway by Rouge, Amy, and Blaze, the males of the group took a seat at the dinner table, Shadow comfortably taking a seat next to Sonic. Though Shadow was still oblivious of the fact that Sonic was well aware that Shadow had lied to him about his memory of their steamy encounter the week prior, he decides to give his serious side a rest and try to enjoy the week even though the pit of his stomach was completely in knots over Scourge's appearance what was to come of the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**

Sonic's P.O.V.:

I awoke to the comfort of a winter quilt draped over my body and the brilliance of the red, orange, and yellow flames ignited over the logs nestled in the fire place. I gather my surroundings and note that I was laid across the leather sofa in the main living room of the cabin. _I must have fallen asleep on the couch last night. Who put the blanket on me?_ The morning light is streaming through the frosted windows, revealing a blanket of fresh powdery snow cascaded over the ground outside. The skies were overcast, indicating that snowfall was to be expected sometime during the smell of freshly ground coffee enveloped my senses and gave me an incentive to pull myself off of the couch groggily and get my day started. I padded into the kitchen and to my surprise only a single figure resided at the table. Shadow looked cozy in his asphalt grey framing his neck and lower half of his face. He was engrossed in a book and a mug filled with the fragrant early morning beverage.

"Good morning Shads." I yawn, scouring the kitchen for a mug for myself. Shadow winced at the nickname.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that ridiculous nickname?" He grumbled rather than questioned, voice deeper and raspier than usual, obviously it had been the first time he had spoken that morning.

"You disliking it isn't going to stop me from calling you Shads, Shads." I smirk, plopping myself into a chair at the table and leaning back, casually placing both my hands behind my quills. Shadow rolls his eyes. "Want to go snowboarding later?"

"Absolutely not."

"We can make it a race." I peer at him from the corner of my eyes.

"No."

"Scared I'll beat you?" I taunt him, Shadow is far too competitive and egotistical to allow himself to be portrayed as fearful. He raises a brow and leans back in his seat, closing his eyes.

"You do realize I won three gold medals at the last _Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games_ SEGA and Nintendo hosted in snowboarding right?" Shadow remarks softly yet cockily, defending his well deserved titles.

"I know, but maybe you've lost some of your strength…" I intentionally rag on Shadow in a ridiculing manner, adding a deep sigh at the end of my statement for dramatic effect. Shadow's lips part and his brows furrow at my statement, expressing his offense.

"You're outta your mind!" He whips off his coat and flexes his biceps, showing off his substantially defined arms. Shadow's whole body is terrific, starting from his large toned arms, continuing to his manly chest sporting a sensual tuft of white fur, and down to his sharply mid-section decorated with a muscled set of abs. Shadow is a perfect picture of masculinity, fetching to the ladies and intimidating to most men, his confidence paired with his stoic disposition truly makes him one of — if not the most — alluring individuals I've ever met. Though not a conversationalist, Shadow is so immensely charming that he seems to capture the full attention of those he is speaking with, gifting his interlocutor a sentiment that there was no one else in the world he would rather speak to, a feeling I experienced heavily the night of our intoxicated affiliation.

"Prove that you can still win then!" I challenge my dark counterpart. Shadow tightens his jaw, unable to resist the flare of competition.

"Fine."

After the both of us had grabbed our gear including our boards, snow boots, and googles, we headed toward the top of the large hill located about a quarter mile from the cabin. Once at the top, I strapped myself onto my snowboard, and Shadow did the same. My googles made me look like a bug for their large lenses, while Shadow's were modern and sleek, framing his face perfectly, only furthering his appeal to me. The both of us readied ourselves to begin an exhilarating race down the hill, and Shadow had a look of determination written across his muzzle, an expression I had seen many of times. Though I cannot disregard his talent and speed, and there is no doubt in my mind that Shadow has the potential to beat me down the hill, I am going to let him win. If I beat him, he will ignore me in a huff due to a bruised ego, and I would much rather him boast to me with a smirk on his face than not speak to me for another year.

"Ready," I spoke, though Shadow was so incredibly focused that he wouldn't take his ruby beauties off of the snow covered trail ahead of us, "Go!" the both of us begun our race, Shadow leaping down the hill with fantastic speed and form, leaning from side to side, gliding down the snow with ease. I followed closely behind, studying Shadow's countenance closely, a subtle smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, and confidence beaming from his soul. As we flew down the hill, my rival was leading substantially, increasingly gaining speed. Though Shadow was only blessing me with his presence because I teased him into it, I was enjoying losing to him. Shadow reaches the bottom of the hill, and halts with a violent turn to the side, flaring up snow. A triumphant grin appears across his face and I reach him shortly.

"Told you Faker!" He barks, eyes wild with happiness and satisfaction.

"Shouldn't have under estimated you, Shads," I chuckle, content with the other's joy, Shadow so high on success that he didn't even bother to retort to the nickname he hates.

Shadow starts toward the cabin and in an effort to keep him within my company, and gather a snowball in my hands and launch at it him, striking him in the back. Shadow whips around to face me in a second, pitching a snowball in my direction, smacking me right in the face with the painfully cool weapon. The two of us engage in a playful snowball fight, both of us becoming more invested than we should, building forts and hurling balls of ice at each other incredible strength, fighting has always been one of Shadow and I's favorite pastimes. The child's play continues until we both begin to tackle one another, attempting to shove snow down each other's coats. In one fluid movement, I sprint directly at Shadow, throwing myself onto him, both of us falling into the snow. Though I was subconsciously straddling Shadow, it was clear to me that our lips were just inches apart, and the other's cheeks flushed bright red just like a tomato in the peak of ripeness waiting to be picked. I saw an opportunity and seized it, closing the gap between the both of us.

Shadow swings the door open to his room in the cabin violently with so much strength I was surprised it didn't fly off of its hinges, sparing no time at interlocking our lips once again. _This scenario seems oddly familiar_ , I though but completely disregard it for Shadow is my only priority in this moment. I tug at Shadow's coat and free him of any clothing keeping me from observing and indulging in his perfection, my rival aggressively peeling my clothing off, leading me towards his bathroom. Steam fills the small enclosure as the door is slammed and I am lifted onto the sink passionately, still savoring the taste of the other. Our kisses become breathy, rapid, and increasingly sloppy, moans escaping both of our throats. As we enter the shower, the hot water scalds my skin and I am pushed against a fiberglass wall. Shadow and I continue to partake in intense kisses and groping, Shadow lifting me up allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. The two of us lust for each other for what seems like hours, the water carelessly running down our bodies and the steam completely enveloping us in its heat.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Short and fluffy chapter that is sorta a songfic! Since this story has not contained much fluff i thought i'd bring some in! Thanks for reading and please review! :)**

Normal P.O.V.:

The sun rises over the mountains backing the cabin creating a sharp contrast between darkness and morning break. Hues of yellows and oranges erupt amongst the skyline of snowcapped summits, truly a picturesque scene. Sheets rustle amid the bed holding two hedgehogs, an optimistic blue hero, and his black and red striped partner. The blue one escapes the warmth and comfort of the bed and cracks the shutters, bathing the other in the light of day, causing him to wake and sit up with a half-lidded expression of sensual sleepiness. Sonic starts towards his partner, closing the space between them in a soft kiss as the sun shines over their faces. Shadow smiles against Sonic's lips, a moment of bliss shared between the two. The two deepen the kiss, Sonic wrapping his arms around Shadow's head, Shadow breaks the kiss before it gets too heated. He steps off of the bed slowly and gravitates towards his laptop sitting on the day bed built into the large window centered on the wall facing the rear side of the cabin. Sonic gives Shadow a confused expression.

"Music." Shadow states with a slight smile. Arctic Monkeys' album, 'AM' rings through the small black speaker located next to the laptop. Sonic was surprised, it had never occurred to him that Shadow would be into music, much less that he would play it to accompany them with their physical altercations. Sonic paused for a moment to listen to the soft melodies filling his ears. _Sounds like him_ , he thought, enjoying the electric guitar riffs. Shadow smiled again, revealing his top set of teeth, including his small pointed canine, and slid back into the bed, savoring the embracement within Sonic's peach-toned arms. Sonic had never seen an expression of pure bliss and happiness laid across Shadow's face before, and he was elated to be the reason for it.

 _Do I wanna know?_

 _If this feeling goes both ways?_

 _Sad to see you go_

 _Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_

 _Baby, we both know_

 _That the nights were mainly made_

 _For saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

Sonic shook his head with a smile at the irony of the lyrics to the song. Sonic reached down and planted a kiss of the other's lips, immediately deepening the kiss, his tongue entering the other's moist warm cavern. Shadow hungrily returns the kiss, diligently nipping at his partners lower lip, intensely claiming his prize of the other hedgehog. Innocent kisses quickly turn to dirty acts. Shadow sits up on his knees, arching his back as his lover behind him nips and kisses his neck, sending shivers of pleasure down the dark one's spine. Gasps of heavy breath escape Shadow's lips as Sonic continues to devour his throat, snaking his arms around Shadow's abdominal region, caressing the defined muscles of the area. Shadow's breaths are deep and heavy, exhaled with a deep husky moan, encouraging Sonic to continue his work.

Shadow quickly and violently makes a 180 degree turn, taking Sonic by his shoulders and pinning him against to the wooden headboard with significant strength. Shadow lowers his chin to look down upon Sonic, biting his lower lip and raising a brow sexily. Sonic melts at the dominant yet alluring expression Shadow possesses. Maintaining his eye contact with his rival, Shadow tilts his head backwards slightly with a toothy smile of satisfaction and lets a breathy moan escape before connecting his lips with the other. The dark one straddles Sonic authoritatively as the two kiss passionately, Shadow rocking his hips forward in a smooth grinding motion to the pleasure both physically and visually to the blue hedgehog. Expressions of bliss, pleasure, seduction, and genuine fondness for each other are shared between the two during these physical acts.

The two lovers spend an entire day wrapped up in each other, tangling sheets and completely absorbed with each other, participating in acts such as lip-locking, slight touching, and small, soft spoken conversations, the both in awe with one another. After hours of bodily interactions, listening to the same album over and over, both hedgehogs lay on their backs staring at the ceiling beside one another.

"You know this ends when we leave this room right?" Shadow asks softly, almost unable to hear his own voice, however Sonic heard loud and clear. He sits up rapidly, shock imprinted upon his sweaty mug.

"What?" Sonic gasps, disappointment dripping from his voice. Shadow shifts his gaze to the other, unmoving, and sighs.

"When I leave here this never happened…" Shadow whispers, almost trying to convince himself. Sonic is attempting to fathom the words leaving his parter's lips.

"What? Are you embarrassed of me?" Sonic belts out, his voice cracking. He feels defeated, before assuming that he had won the cold heart of Shadow. Shadow is silent, every second he does not speak Sonic becomes more anxious. Sonic has never felt emotional pain like this before, he has no idea how to deal with it. Shadow deeply sighs and leaves the bed, making his way towards the bathroom.

"You should go." Shadow states flatly without facing the other. He enters the bathroom and closes the door with a bang, leaving Sonic alone in an unmade bed with a heart broken by rejection.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: new chapter with some unintentional - made - intentional puns! Please review!**

Normal P.O.V.:

The evening before Christmas Eve was blissfully uneventful for most of the gang. Fresh snowfall from the night before littered the frozen ground outside. Tails and Amy spent time making a snowman together, Silver and Blaze participated in a friendly yet competitive snowball fight, Knuckles was engaged in a deep nap while sprawled across the sofa, Sonic was moping at the kitchen table eavesdropping on the others through the frozen window, and Shadow was out running an errand for Rouge. Rouge baked happily in the kitchen, providing comforting company to the melancholy hero. After what seemed to be Sonic's fiftieth sigh Rouge disrupted him.

"Okay Sonic what's wrong?" Rouge was half-annoyed half-concerned. Sonic's face was between his hands as he leaned his upper body against the table by his elbows.

"Shadow doesn't love me does he?" Sonic asked softly, fully expecting a negative answer from Rouge due to Shadow's rejection a few hours prior.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that hon, Shadow's _difficult_ ," Rouge trailed off while mixing some gingerbread batter, examining her next words carefully, "he isn't easy to read like most. Unlike the rest of us he knows real pain, and to be honest with you Blue I don't think he knows how to deal with any feelings at all, so he just chooses not to." Sonic's expression relaxes to much relief to his facial muscles.

"It hurts so much Rouge. I feel violated; he uses my body and the second it's over he acts as if it doesn't matter, like I mean nothing to him…" Salty tears well in the deep emerald eyes of the blue hedgehog, just as feelings of betrayal begin to well inside of his heart.

"Sonic I really don't think Shadow is using you. He is a prickly one for sure but it's unlike him to lie or use someone," Rouge spoke while laying a hand on the hero's shoulder, "Pun intended." Rouge refers to her use of the word 'prickly', bringing a slight smile upon Sonic's muzzle.

"I just don't understand why he avoids me like this."

"Well have you tried actually telling Shadow how you feel? From what you told me about him randomly throwing chaos spears into the woods after Scourge's _appearance_ seems like Shadow only show's his emotions in a physical way." Rouge suggested, sneering at the word 'appearance', the members of the group reek of uneasy tensions since the green menace's unannounced visit. Sonic's eyes widen to the sudden realization. He _hasn't_ told Shadow how he feels; that he wants an exclusive relationship with him, and that most importantly that he is immensely and unrelentingly in love with him.

"I haven't told him Rouge, but I am going to, the minute he gets back from the store!" Sonic gives Rouge a trademark smile and a thumbs up, eyes filled with hope.

Meanwhile…

Shadow arrives at a small general store about a twenty minute motorcycle ride from the cabin irritated with Rouge or sending him to get groceries. The store was constructed entirely of a warm-toned yellow timber with a glossy finish, a typical log cabin look. From the inside the store seemed to be taken straight out of the 70's with the low shelving and desperately old flooring. Considering it was the only convenance store within fifteen miles, there was no need for an update in order to keep the store in business.

Shadow gathered every product featured on Rouge's list, including sugar, flour, cereal, bacon, and other holiday-inspired as well as standard goods. While browsing the isles in search of fruit cake, Shadow grimacing at the traditional holiday dessert, he was interrupted by a familiar green hedgehog. Scourge intentionally bumps into the dark beauty, causing him to drop a few of the items resting in his arms, the altercation sending fiery rage through Shadow's chest.

"What the hell, you bastard!" Shadow barked, causing Scourge to smirk with satisfaction.

"Oh baby please, you don't have to be so harsh," Scourge purrs, running his fingertips under Shadow's chin lightly as he circled around him. Shadow scowls and shakes his face free of Scourge's touch, his jaw tightening.

"Call me that again and I'll—"

"And you'll what? Kill me?" Scourge chuckles, voice fluid and calm settling in the middle between the deepness of Shadow's and the confidence and lightness of Sonic's. Shadow growled at Scourge's mockery of him, his fists begin to tighten. "Listen, _Shadow_ ," Scourge places seductive emphasis on the dark one's name, "I think the two of us would make a great team. Rivals of Sonic, evil at heart, both good-looking." Scourge sports a devious smile.

"You are absolutely idiotic if you think I'd ever work with you." Shadow states, anger boiling inside of him, his skin starting to become warm to the touch.

"Listen halfbreed, I feel a strange sense of attraction towards you, and I'm also not an idiot and know that our little friend Sonic has the hots for you," A faint blush appears across Shadow's cheeks however it is quickly dismissed when it is replaced with red-hot hatred for the other in his presence.

"Get out of my damn way!" Shadow attempts to move past the other towards the exit. Scourge lets out a hardy laugh.

"You're adorable really," Scourge takes a hold of the other's arm, "Your little threats mean nothing to me. Let me just make something clear to you, I want you as mine, and I want Sonic dead," Scourge purrs into Shadow's pointed ear, "And I intend to make both of those things happen, despite your efforts." Shadow violently rips his arm from the other's grasp, fury overcoming his whole being. Without a word he gathers his items, slams a one-hundred dollar bill onto the checkout counter and storms out of the store, the familiar feeling of inferiority reveling itself within his chest.

Shadow despised Scourge. He hated his attitude, the threats he made against Sonic, and his desire for his affections. Shadow made a mental vow to protect Sonic from Scourge, who Shadow couldn't even consider Sonic's rival for he was defensive of his own title, but a villain. Shadow wasn't able to admit his affections for his blue partner to himself yet, repulsed by the idea that he could be at all vulnerable to another. Yet when Sonic came running, pun intended, through his mind Shadow experienced a warmth radiating through his whole being and a peacefulness of mind. Shadow was attempting to push both of the romantic nights he spent with his blue counterpart from his thoughts but found himself failing miserably. Part of Shadow's cold heart begun to ache for the other, and he continued to suffer the agony of his stomach in knots the whole journey back to the cabin for fear of Sonics safety.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Omg guys finally posted this! I am so sorry I have not updated this in so long! I went home for Christmas and then I was out of town but those are not excuses! For some reason I was having such writer's block with this chapter. I am honestly so horrible at writing action scenes so I am so sorry that this might have sucked and not been that well written. I also want to say that as this tory will be wrapping up shortly it is time for me to embark on my next Sonadow (or maybe even a Shadilver (Silvadow?))Please if you have any ideas leave them in the reviews! I am open to suggestions! Thanks for reading and being patient with me! Enjoy!**

Sonic's P.O.V.:

The entire group jumped in their seats startled due to the violent and sudden entrance of Shadow into the cabin. He entered with a scowl so intense plastered upon his face that I swear I saw steam blowing out of both his nose and ears, and his muzzle was stained a fiery red that was so extreme I couldn't consider it a blush. Concern for the one I love struck me in the chest. Shadow marched over to the kitchen table we were all gathered and slammed the goods that he was carrying in his arms onto the table so forcefully that it sent vibrations through the entirety of it. His breath was heavy and labored and his eyes were settled straight ahead of him in a stiffly manner. My mouth hung agape with curiosity as to what could have made my rival so furious within the hour he was gone.

"Sh-Shadow… Are you okay?" I voice cautiously. He crimson embers dart over to meet mine.

"Get off my fucking case faker!" Shadow roars at me and without even giving me a chance to retaliate he stomps up the stairs towards his room and slams the door shut, sending shakes throughout the cabin. Rouge sighs deeply and presses her fingertips to her temples as she furrows her brows. Tears sprang to my eyes, Shadow could be considered by some to be an abrasive individual and tended to be unapologetically cruel to those that crossed him. However I never intended to cross him, I was genuinely concerned for his well-being. In order to avoid an emotional meltdown in front of my friends, I sped into my room with a blur, and threw myself onto my bed in one swift leap. I sobbed into my pillows for Shadow's spitefulness towards me at all times other than our intimate moments.

Emotional pain is an entirely new experience for me. My life has been a series of satisfying victories as well as occupied with positive endeavors with my group of close-knit friends. The agony of rejection torments my mind and emotions, leaving me feeling empty and hopeless. It seems as if the one I love is slipping through my fingers, ceasing any form optimism from my soul. When I am in the presence of Shadow I feel truly alive as though my survival depends of his closeness. I hunger for his touch and long for his affections, utterly ravenous for the fulfillment of his acceptation.

The tears rolling down my cheeks seem to shoot straight back up into my eyes as the door to my bedroom swings open abruptly to reveal Tails with his face twisted into an expression of terror. His white lips lay agape as he struggles to reach his voice.

"Sonic you have a visitor…" My young sidekick murmurs with a shaken voice. I quickly stand from my former fetal position, adrenaline coursing through my veins, and step out of my bedroom and into the living area of the cabin to greet our unsuspected guest.

Normal P.O.V.:

Scourge absorbed the undivided attention from the group of mobians with satisfaction as he stood in the center of the cabin's living space. The viridescent hedgehog sported a smirk revealing his pointed incisors and proudly raised a single brow creating a smug expression. Sonic stepped outside of his bedroom doorframe hesitantly to face his aqua-eyed rival, an uncomfortable knot burying itself deep within his stomach.

Upon Sonic's entrance into his gaze, Scourge charged toward him with the speed and force of an angry bull swinging his horns at a flailing scarlet sheet. The chartreuse hedgehog pinned the other against the unforgiving timber wall, a hand latched onto his throat with painful intention. Sonic gasped as his airway was clutched and struggled against the hand of the other. Sonic took the opportunity to inflict a cheap-shot upon his nemesis with a sharp kick to the groin. Scourge buckled under the pain and clutched his aching area with a growl.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" Sonic demanded rather than questioned, preparing himself for battle. A returning glance from his opponent solidified his request as the two dashed outside to the back of the cabin, snow blanketed over the frozen soil with a cobalt and green blur. The two stood oppositely to each other, their breath leaving their lips in visible exhales that rose and faded into the overcast sky.

Sonic quickly gathered hisself into a spin dash and launched at the other but the attack was easily avoided, and a smirk tugged at the edges of Scourge's lips with pride. Sonic frustratedly dashed at Scourge with an attempted at a homing attack but his efforts were once again sub-par, and the other planted his fist into Sonic's face, sending him crashing into the snow. Searing pain radiated from the center of Sonic's face outward towards his quills. The others watched in horror, taken aback by Sonic's vulnerability as well as the strength of Scourge. Amy's eyes welled with tears as she witnessed her hero struggle. Scourge sauntered over his victim and pressed the sole of his boot against Sonic's chest, limiting his breathing as a smile of satisfaction crept onto his face while he let out a maniacal laugh.

Just as Scourge gathered hisself into the beginning stages of a homing attack to finish the brawl he was knocked out of the air and sent sliding across the fridge icy snow by a powerful force. With a grunt Scourge lifted his head and eyes upwards to greet his challenger. Shadow stood solidly with his arms folded over his chest. The smirk plastered across his muzzle dripped with satisfaction as he eyed the other. Scourge immediately rushed his onyx adversity only for his face to once again eat snow as Shadow teleported out of the way with a slight chuckle, meanwhile Sonic was struggling in and out of consciousness as he attempted to muster himself off of the ground.

Shadow pulls his handgun into view, the face of Scourge going white. Shadow points the gun towards his head, pulls the trigger, and intentionally misses, the bullet hitting the snow a few inches away from the other's head.

"Come near Sonic or his friends again and next time I won't miss," Shadow grits through his teeth, a command with such purpose and severity that not a doubt crossed Scourge's mind as to whether the other was sincere. Scourge quickly rises up and without a word dashes away out of sight, fleeing the battle. "Hmph," Shadow mutters in victory. Once the others finish their applauds, they regain their sense and rush over to an unconscious freezing Sonic.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: SORRY THIS IS SHORT! I'm so incredibly busy in my life right now but I had to get this up! enjoy! Thanks for reading and please review!

Normal P.O.V.:

The night of Christmas Eve was every bit as terrifying as it was festive for the group of mobians nestled into the spirit of the holidays. Snow fell softly among the cabin tucked into the woods, and the icy flurries gathered on the branches of the trees and illuminated the landscape with its white cast. The cabin beamed yellow light from the outside and stood remarkably in beauty as it was delicately enveloped in white. On the inside of the beautiful building cookie baking, champagne toasting, and delighted conversation took place.

Sonic awoke upstairs in his bed with a searing pain scorching his muscles with every move. He winched as he sat up and attempted to regain his consciousness. He glanced down upon his body to peer at the many bandages encircling his appendages and he chuckled at his resemblance to his Sonic Boom redesign. He listened closely to the sounds of celebration echoing from the downstairs and smiled softly though his enchantment was cut off when his bedroom door to his right cracked open with a slight squeak and a dark figure emerged carefully into the vicinity. Shadow stepped into the middle of the room, the moonlight from the large window centered on the opposite wall from Sonic's resting place illuminating his features beautifully. Sonic was enthralled by the visit from his savior.

"I guess we should talk huh?" Shadow spoke softly and slowly, stepping closer to the end of Sonic's bed frame, placing his hands on his hips dominantly.

"Sure," Sonic replied enthusiastically, "But can I ask you something first?" Shadow nodded in approval. "Where's that _damn_ fourth chaos emerald?" A smile couldn't help but creep itself onto Shadow's lips in response to the other's playful question.

"May I?" Shadow asked gesturing over to the lower left corner of Sonic's bed.

"Of course." Sonic smiled humbly as Shadow sat on the edge of his bed. So many words and emotions hung on Shadow's lips as he cleared his throat softly and twirled his thumbs anxiously.

"I am sorry for how I've been treating you Sonic…" A slight shiver trailing down Sonic's spine as his name rolled off the other's tongue handsomely. The apology exited Shadow's lips with great difficulty as he despised admission of wrong. He sighed deeply and bit his bottom lip as if to catch his next sentence, "I'm not great at expressing my feelings, or being vulnerable, this is hard for me." Shadow continued with his voice as deep and smooth as midnight. Shadow laid back against the pillows beside his blue counterpart and gazed towards the moon peeking through the window. "And to be honest with you Sonic… I don't know how to love you." Sonic smiled slightly with empathy, appreciating the difficulty that the other was putting himself through.

"Saving my life was a start, Shads." Sonic smiled, the other shaking his head and rolling his eyes in amusement at the once infuriating nickname, "Not everything you love is going to be taken away from you, you know…" Shadow jerked his gaze to meet emerald orbs, his heart dropping into his stomach as Sonic voiced his inner most fears. Sonic was in awe by the vulnerability in the other's expression; ruby eyes wide and lips agape slightly, the strong and sexy instantly became the submissive beauty. "Since we are confessing; Shadow I am unrelentingly in love with you. I've always been amazed by you, I may have been in love with you since the very second I laid eyes on you, though I didn't understand it at the time. I appreciate your abrasiveness and I find your authoritativeness and dominance sexy. I will love you, support you, and I will never leave you, if you let me."

Sonic's confession of love took Shadow aback, however an overwhelming feeling of warmth spread across his body and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips; a toothy smile, a genuine smile. Shadow remained speechless for several seconds, stationary between expressing his deep rooted feelings or continuing to shut the other out in fear.

"I-I… love you too," Shadow whispered, his statement cut off by a passionate kiss from Sonic. The two embraced and laughed alongside one another, both surrounded in a shroud of pure bliss.


End file.
